


Maximum Stupid.

by Cheemingwan9



Category: Crysis Series (Video Games)
Genre: Some Reference to Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9
Summary: Ever wondered what exact circumstances the Nanosuit operators had to do just to have rules written in Things Nanosuit Operators are not allowed to do? Well, here you go.
Kudos: 4





	Maximum Stupid.

# 33: Stop comparing Prophet,Alcatraz and SECOND to Hotaru Tomoe,Sailor Saturn and Mistress 9. No,seriously please stop.

"So, let me get this straight, this whole thing with Prophet reminds me of how Hotaru Tomoe had Sailor Saturn and Mistress 9 sleeping within her. So, who's Prophet's Sailor Saturn and Mistress 9?"

"I think that Alcatraz would be Sailor Saturn and SECOND would be Mistress 9."

"I think that it should be the other way round."

The two Nanosuit soldiers continued their argument until Prophet came into the picture, and boy did scary Nanosuit lifeform hated the Sailor Saturn comparisons. The two schmucks were lucky to just get a verbal reprimand .

#34: No, CryNet Systems is not developing supersoldiers spliced with the DNA of Red List animals as an alternative to the Nanosuit programme.

"Hey, Lotus, check this out. I just found some files on CryNet Systems for an alternative to the Nanosuit programme called the Mew Mew Programme. Apparently it was commissioned as an alternative to the Nanosuits and was intended to create supersoldiers by splicing them with the DNA of the Red List Animals."

"So what caused them to pursue the Nanosuit route then, Tokyo?"

"They had issues with genetic compatibility and hitches from the test subjects. I heard that one of the subjects was spliced with the DNA of the Iriomote Wildcat and when kissed turned into one until she was kissed again."

Lotus and Tokyo, our Nanosuit operators let their minds wander away, imagining if the Lingshan Incident was fought between soldiers spliced with animal DNA over alien ruins rather than soldiers equipped with Nanosuits over alien ruins. All was well in their imaginations until the mental image of Prophet as a kemonomimi came to mind and they snapped back to reality at the terrible sight. They then continued on with their work.


End file.
